Make Love
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Neal and Lucy experience the difference between sex and making love


Make Love

It wasn't that Lucy came into their relationship as a virgin. She had slept with Beau and even had a drunken night with Kendall too. It was also blaringly clear that Neal also had no claim to virginity whatsoever either. But neither of them had ever made love. The two had never had that kind of relationship before each other. Never had the intimacy to just sit and enjoy the fact that they were literally connected, that they were one.

"I really enjoyed dinner tonight Neal," Lucy says holding his hand and looking over at him.

"It was very good wasn't it," he smiles as he watches her spinning and dancing around on their way home.

"Yes thank you," she returns to his side and splays her fingers across his chest. She's unfortunately quiet a bit shorter than him so has to stand on her tip toes which is much harder in her delicious high heels. He cups her face and kisses her while lightly stroking her cheeks. "Shall we get inside?" he smiles down at her.

"I think we should," she nuzzles his nose and they walk the rest of the way home. He opens the door for her and Lucy heads up the stairs as Neal goes to tell June they're home.

Lucy unlocks the door to their apartment and half wonders why they even bother to lock it. She walks in and tosses her keys on the counter top. She quickly removes her painful heels then tries to get her zipper down.

"Hey, you need some help?" Neal walks in and Lucy hears him close the door behind him.

"Yes please, thank you," she pulls her hair to the side so Neal can easily access the zipper.

He slowly pulls the zipper down and begins kissing the back of her exposed neck as he goes. She moans lightly and feels her body begin to heat up. "Lucy," he mumbles as the zipper reaches the end of its destination. The dress falls to the floor and Neal sees that Lucy isn't wearing a bra and only has on a lace thong. "God what are you doing to me?" he whispers as he kisses the side of her neck and his hands travel up her toned stomach to cup both of her breasts. Lucy moans and allows her head to fall back and rest on his shoulder.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as his lips latch onto her ear and his hands gently caress her breasts.

"Bed?" she mutters through light moans. He makes a noise of agreement before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her into their bedroom. He lays her down gently and places himself in between her legs. He kisses both sides of her neck then her cheeks and finally plants a sweet kiss on her lips. She raps her arms around his neck and presses her naked body to his still fully clothed on.

"Can I?" she asks as she reaches her hands to grasp his tie.

"Of course," he smiles his amazing smile down to her. She slowly takes it off before unbuttoning his nice shirt. He sits up and brings her with him and sets her on his lap to push the shirt from his body. He closes his eyes as she plants soft kisses along his chest. His hands tangle in her hair as she continues to treasure his body.

She comes up to his lips again after kissing his abs, chest, neck, and chin. "I love you," she whispers, and it's the first time either of them has said that.

He stares at her for a minute while he tries to make his mouth work. "Oh Lucy," he pulls her close, flush against him, "I love you too," he inhales her scent as he buries his nose in her sweet smelling hair. "God I love you so much," he pulls her even closer.

She smiles and hugs him tighter. "Neal," she says joyously before kissing him.

"Luce," he moans back and clutches her to him.

"Neal I want you," she groans and rubs her soaked panties onto his dress pants. Neal moans as he feels her arousal instantly soak through to his thigh.

"I have to get these dry cleaned you know," he smirks as his hands go to his belt buckle.

"Hey," she swats his hands away. "These are mine to play with," she covers the belt buckle.

"Well play away," he smiles at her. She undoes the belt and takes it out of each loop. She kisses him again and slides her tongue into his mouth as she takes her time undoing his button and zipper. Neal gently sucks on her tongue surprising her and earning him a deep moan. He feels her get even wetter on his leg at his action.

"Baby I want you so bad," Neal says when he releases her tongue.

"Then pants off," she says. He leans her back and moves her gently from his lap to the bed once again. He pushes his pants and boxers down revealing his erection to her. He then hooks his fingers in the sides of her panties and pulls them down. She kicks them off and even though they've had sex before they both feel something different between them. He puts his hand between her legs and sticks to fingers in, having no problem or resistance whatsoever.

"Neal, I don't want that I want you," she groans.

He chuckles and kisses her, "I just want to make sure that I won't hurt you," he kisses her face. "I wanted to make sure you're ready," he winks.

"Oh well here let me return the favor," her hand slides between them too and grips his shaft. She pumps him slowly and he moans bucking into her hand.

"You ready?" he asks removing his fingers from inside of her.

"Yes," she releases him and instead wraps both arms around his neck. Her fingers trail up into his hair and massage gently. He smiles down at her before pushing into her. They both moan and she arches into him.

He lets his head fall into her shoulder and sits inside of her for a moment feeling her clench around him a few times in tiny spasms.

"N-Neal?" she mewls out bucking against him.

"Sorry," he whispers and kisses her neck before slowly pulling out of her. They slowly join and part in a steady unhasty process. They bask in the feel of each other and even though they aren't protected neither of them is thinking about an unexpected pregnancy because how could either of them want a condom in between them right now? Lucy's head is flopping back and forth on the pillow while both her and Neal approach their peak.

"I, I can't wait anymore," she says meeting his thrust once again.

"I, I know," he's breathless and God he loves being inside of her. He thrusts a few time quickly into her to bring both of them to their anticipated release.

"I love you," he says as he falls on top of Lucy.

"I love you more Neal," she says and wraps her arms around his strong back. He begins to pull out when her arms quickly move to his lower back and hold him firmly in place. "No," she begs. "I want to stay like this," she looks into his eyes.

"All night?" he smiles down at her.

"All night," she confirms. He turns so that she's on top so he doesn't crush her at night and they fall blissfully to sleep.


End file.
